Waiting for Time
by MasterQuagy
Summary: Justin has to take on the horrors of public transportation in order to make it to his college classes on time. It's almost like he's being guided, like something is waiting for him. Is this "thing" good? Or is this "thing" evil? Let's just say things gets FREAKY!


**Author's Note: YES! I've FINALLY started writing my very first fan fiction. For a long, LONG time I've wanted to write my own. The problem is, I sleep WAY too much during my free time. SERIOUSLY! So with that in mind, if I don't update my story for a while, don't hesitate in waking me up. Thanks in advance! –MasterQuagy**

_**Chapter 1: Creepy Cat**_

"Justin! Make sure you get off of the right stop this time. I can't afford to miss today's meeting to drive you to school."

This was one of those times I really wished I had my driver's license.

"The smelly train people just freak me out Dad. What if they attack me or something?"

My dad smiled a bit as he stopped the car next to the train station.

"As long as you get on the Brown Line and get off at Chronos this time, you'll be fine."

I hastily snatched up my old yellow backpack before I forgot it completely.

"Alrighty Dad. Thanks!"

He drove off into the fog, leaving me on my own to survive the horrors of public transportation. Before crossing the railroad tracks, I looked both left and right for any signs of murderous trains. All seemed to be good for such an eerie morning! …Well, despite the gross-looking train track road kill, if you could even call it that.

I couldn't tell what most of the animals were, as they were now torn to bits of fur, feathers, and amphibian legs. I mean, I stepped over what must have been the striped tail of a raccoon. Another dead critter I saw as I crossed the train tracks had to have been a mole. Its body was still intact, but it was covered in flies. Another one of the dead animals had golden colored fur, but was too decayed for me to identify what it was. The most disturbing animal I saw was too far out of my reach. It was of a cat. It had to have been a cat. I wanted to run out and see if this cat was still alive. It may have been my imagination going crazy, but this cat appeared to be breathing, although face first in the gravel. Would it be safe to check it out?

I looked around the station for any signs of human life, to see if I could ask someone if they knew why there were so many dead animals around here. Yet, I was the only person around. _Had the train been cancelled today for some reason?_ That might explain it.

Looking both ways once again, I ran over to the cat. It was still face down in the gravel next to the train tracks. Using my coat sleeves as gloves, I flipped the cat over in hopes it may have been alive. Well, its eyes were nothing but dried up pools of red blood now, with the rest of its face decayed away. I was heartbroken.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long after I stepped off the train tracks that, out of the fog, pulled up the brown roofed train I needed to hop on. Good thing I stepped off the tracks when I did, I guess. It stopped right on top of where the cat's remains had been.

Entering inside, I first noticed how tiny this train was compared to the one I was on last week. It was emptier as well. I was partially relieved I could sit wherever I wanted for a change, compared to the time I went on the incorrect train with the smelly people. _YIKES!_ Then again, the emptiness of this train troubled me a tad bit. The train was already moving at this point though. There was no turning back.

I sat down and looked around some more as the train entered into a tunnel. I could see a green sign written in what I assumed to be Japanese, and wondered what it could have said. The plush blue seat I had taken was clean and comfy. It didn't have gross-looking seat stains like the last train I was on. This train must have been brand new. I looked ahead, and through the window of the door inside this train, I could even see the hairy train conductor dude. He was wearing a funny-looking blue hat with both a red stripe and a yellow stripe. At first I felt relief, since I wasn't alone.

…Oh man, I really wasn't the only person on the train. To the right of the train conductor's door sat a creep. This person must have been wearing some sort of animatronic cat costume. Whatever it was, it could blink. _CREEPY!_ I didn't want to make eye contact with him, but the moment I saw him, he stood up. The creepy cat was now walking towards me.

_PLEASE stay away creepy cat person. PLEASE!_

"Oh! Excuse me! I have a quick question for you."

_WHAT?!_ This person's cat costume could not only blink, but open its mouth and speak.

"It's now 8:22 a.m. on Februrary 4th, 2015, right?"

It is one thing to ask what time it is. It's another thing to ask for the exact time, day, month, and YEAR! Did he expect me to say that the year was actually 2050 or something? Despite hearing these thoughts run through my head, I continued to respond to him.

"Yep!"

I answered as politely as I possibly could. I mean, this guy could've REALLY been some crazed lunatic murderer or something. His cat costume had dark blue fur and red colored eyes. It reminded me of the dead cat I found on the train tracks.

"I was right? Oh good! This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes!"

A wave of fear washed over me. He wasn't wearing a watch.

"…I'm just gonna plop down in the seat across from you. If you don't mind, of course!"

_I DO MIND. PLEASE LEAVE NOW. _That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to give him an excuse to eat my insides or anything. So, he sat down on the seat across from me. Quickly, his costume's robotic mouth curved down into a slight frown.

"By the way, you… Hold it! Can I ask your name?"

Although he didn't even bother to introduce himself, I gave him my name.

"Justin."

"Oh, Justin…? Well, that's a fantastically great name!"

I didn't feel the same. I remembered how awful it was going through middle school and high school. People would call me Justin Bieber, all because my name is Justin. It didn't help that I liked playing musical instruments. Still, I liked classical instrumental music. NOT Bieber's garbage. To this day, I hate that he ruined my name.

"Cool, right?" I lied.

"Yeah! You seem like a pretty cool guy to me!"

"I know, right?" I lied again.

"So, Justin… Tell me, where are you headed today?"

_ANYTHING BUT THAT QUESTION!_ My mind began racing. He is DEFINITELY some creepy stalker guy who kills only while wearing his animatronic cat suit. Oh man. OH MAN! What was I going to say? I couldn't tell him I was getting off at Chronos!

"School."

Phew! That was a safe answer…

"The town of School?"

I take that back. This guy was INSANE. Still, I had to say something before he started devouring me or something. My mouth slowly opened up in confusion, and sounds came out louder than I expected.

"Uh-huh!"

"Hmmmm. School, yeah, OK… Don't think I've heard of it. I wonder where it is…"

_He's on to me. HE'S ON TO ME! AAAAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!_

"Oh, right! Map, map, map… Let's take a look along this train line… Ah, maybe this is it right here?"

I took a look at the map he was holding out. It was a map of some town this train apparently stopped at, but I ignored it completely. Chronos was a street. I had to get off at Chronos, and then take Bus 18 to my college's campus.

It was around this time that I glanced out of the window to discover the train was still travelling through the tunnel, and hadn't even stopped once yet. _Did this tunnel EVER end?_

Still, without hesitation, I answered his question.

"Nope!"

"Hm? I was wrong? Let's see… Maybe this one instead?"

He held out yet another map, but I didn't even look at it this time.

"Nope!" I repeated.

"Not that one either… Uh…how about this one right here?"

_How many maps did this guy have? SERIOUSLY!_

"Nope!" I now sounded like a broken tape recorder.

"Oh no, wrong again! …Aha! I think I've definitely got it now!"

_HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOPE BEFORE THE TRAIN MAKES A STOP ALREADY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

"…Nope!"

Oh man. Was he going to murder me now for saying nope again? I didn't think this through.

"Whhhaat?! Really? But those are seriously the only stations along this train line that I'm unfamiliar with…"

Maybe that's because I'm _really _getting off at Chronos, as soon as this train gets out of this ever-ending tunnel…

"Let's take a look at the map again. One of them must be it!"

_UGH!_

"Is this it?"

It was then I decided I might as well try getting on this creepy cat's good side. Maybe I could even convince him to go after the dumb train conductor instead of me!

"Here!"

I had chosen the first map he showed me. At least his robotic cat mask was smiling now.

"Heh. I'm glad we found it! This is School, is it?"

…I take that back. _COME ON TRAIN! GET OUT OF THIS TUNNEL ALREADY!_

"So do you get to go to School very often?"

This cat-costumed person wouldn't respond to logic. I had to get on his level of psycho. _But how? HOW?!_

"…I don't remember."

_HAHA! PERFECT RESPONSE!_

"What?! Really?! Umm… What are you going there for?"

I had to keep my story consistent. _I HAD TO!_

"…I don't know."

_PLEASE don't kill me. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

"Whoa… You kinda seem like the type to simply do what you feel!"

Cat-costumed psychopaths can probably relate to this statement.

"What if you suddenly felt like maybe settling down in School? Man, wouldn't that be something?!"

I would NEVER want to live at my community college. The whole reason I was taking public transportation to school was so that I DIDN'T have to live at college with some random person. He responds to psycho logic though. Better play along…

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Wow, is that right?! You've already made up your mind? I KNEW there was some sort of connection! It's almost like you're being guided, like something is waiting for you… Man, I get giddy imagining it!"

Hopefully this cat guy being "giddy" doesn't equate to wanting to murder me.

"Justin, I'm positive you'll find something great in School!"

I'd be happy to hear that if he didn't think School was a town. I still don't know what to major in, after all.

"Now arriving in School! School Station!"

My heart dropped. Did the train conductor just announce what I think he announced?

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're about to arrive in School. Thanks for chatting with me!"

What was I going to do? He wasn't going to let me stay on this train. How was I going to make it to class on time? These thoughts zoomed throughout my entire consciousness.

"It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a train ride this much! Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails an awful lot again lately. Haven't done this much traveling by train since 2002 or so… Man, that's weird."

_GOT IT! I'll just wait for the next train and get off at Chronos then. I can STILL make it to class on time. There's STILL hope!_

"OK, good luck, Justin! Bye-bye!"

With that, the train FINALLY made it out of that horrible tunnel, and FINALLY stopped.

"This stop is School! Everyone for School exit here! Eek eek!"

When the train conductor made those monkey sounds in his announcement, I froze. What if these people were all part of some animal cult, in which they were required to wear realistic animal costumes at all times? What if I was just kidnapped, and must serve as their human slave for all eternity? _WHAT IF THEY'RE STILL GONNA EAT ME?!_

By the time I stood up and started stepping off the train, the cat I was just talking to was nowhere to be seen. Still, as calmly and collectedly as I could, I stepped off the train. I tried my hardest to ignore the fact that the train conductor looked like a monkey. It wasn't until I made my way outside that I fully realized how bad of a situation I was in.


End file.
